Entiendo
by Erusel
Summary: El amor siempre es dificil...Glorfindel lo descubre de una forma demasiado dolorosa. SLASH. COMPLETO


_Este fic es una traduccion de un fic en ingles escrito por una talentosa autora llamada Azzy, visita su pagina: http:www.nad-no-ennas.net_

**Entiendo**

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi; conduciendo tu caballo con tal arrogancia como lo haria un rey. Nadie podria siquiera imaginar que en realidad no eras mas que un soldado....yo no pude. Cuando te vi, eras un misterio....distante y hermoso. Como si fueses esculpido en marfil, con hilos de plata por cabellera. Nunca en mi vida habia visto algo tan magnificente.

Mas tarde el mismo dia, te uniste a nosotros en la mesa del señor Elrond. Creo...que incluso olvide comer y cuando volteaste a verme, me miraste directo a los ojos... con esos ojos esmeralda enviandome calidas sensaciones directo a mi columna. Lucias tan joven y sin embargo, tan experimentado. Fue demasiado para mi.

Trate de decirme a mi mismo que no eras pareja para mi, que podria ser tu abuelo, que me encontrarias patético si yo hubiese tratado de devolver tus sonrisas y tus pequeñas risas adorables. Pero no tuve opcion, tu decidiste por mi, viendo las pequeñas debilidades en mi autodefensa. Estoy seguro que encontraste muy divertidos esos momentos. Cuando tenias cerca de 10 dias aqui en Imladris, aun intentaba detener tu sensualidad creciente, negandome a mi mismo la posibilidad. Pero tu ya me tenias en tus planes. Fue cuando me encontraste esa noche solo en la habitación del fuego, te sentaste junto a mi en el brazo de mi sillon, preguntándome que me acontencia en esa magnifica noche. 

Y cuando esos suaves labios tuyos estuvieron demasiado cerca de mi oido, me preguntaste si podrias hacer algo por mi. Creo que abri mi boca sin decir nada, no queria abandonarme en tus placeres carnales. Pero cuando moviste algunos cabellos de mi mejilla, vi hacia ti, a esos ojos hechiceros tuyos, y esa sonrisa....esa sonrisa misteriosa en tus labios. Ya habia perdido la batalla contra mi mismo.

Tomaste mi copa y yo solo me deje hacer. Tomaste un poco de vino y volviste tu mirada hacia mi, preguntándome de nuevo si podrias hacer algo para sacar los problemas de mi mente. Esta vez no me quede callado, puse tu mano suave sobre mi pecho. 

Fue el inicio entre tu y yo. Pronto me encontre siguiendote como un joven elfo enfermo de amor, ridiculizandome a mi mismo. Estoy seguro que eso te encanto; te conozco mejor ahora. Se que ese fue tu juego.  
  
Despues fue Elladan. Te vi hacerle exactamente lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, y el pobre niño cayo tambien. Creyendo que él era el centro de tu mundo. O al menos, lo mismo que yo, queriendo tanto creerlo....cerrando sus ojos a todas las demas posibilidades. Pense en decirle, mostrarle a Elladan como eras realmente.

Pero si lo hubiese hecho probablemente no me habria creido, y eso te habria alejado de mi y nunca te habria vuelto a tener a mi lado. Asi que me encontre a mi mismo comenzando a ignorar el hecho de que no solamente entibiabas mi cama, y comence a vivir y respirar solo por esos suaves golpes en mi puerta. Sintiéndome completamente devastado cuando esos nunca llegaban.

Debi haber hecho algo, aparte de quedarme leyendo el mismo libro una y otra vez. O abrir una botella para darme compañía frente mi chimenea, y antes de darme cuenta...se habia acabado, mientras yo seguia sentado en mi silla llorando a mi mismo, sintiéndome pequeño, estupido y solo. 

Solo tu podias llevarte ese sentimiento lejos, solo tu podias alejar todos esos pensamientos denigrantes de mi mismo. Cuando venias y me besabas diciéndome que yo era la mas hermosa criatura de toda Arda. Lo creia, como si pusieras uno de los preciosos silmarilliones en mi y brillara solo para ti. "puedes imaginarlo?" Ahora se que no, no puedes.

Me pregunto si tu le decias lo mismo a Elladan, si tu lo hiciste brillar como a mi. De alguna forma....espero que si, porque ese es el sentimiento mas maravilloso que existe.  
  
Recuerdo una vez que no viniste en mucho tiempo, y cuando fui a cenar pude ver que nos ignorabas tanto al principe como a mi. Después cuando fue a mis aposentos, te encontre sentando en el brazo de mi sillon frente al fuego. Me diste la bienvenida con una de tus sensuales medias sonrisas, preguntándome porque habia tardado tanto. Queria preguntarte por que no habias venido a verme en tanto tiempo, porque me habias ignorado. Pero no lo hice, solo camine hacia ti y me incline entre tus piernas, descansando mi cabeza en tu rodilla, aspirando tu esencia. No habia notado lo mucho que extrañaba tu esencia.

Entonces algo sucedio. Finalmente tuve el coraje para preguntarte porque no estabas con Elladan. Te congelaste y por un segundo pude ver al Haldir real, y no al gran capitan de Lothlorien que deseabas que viera. Y eso rompio mi corazon. Oh tan joven y tan cuidadoso para no bajar tus defensas. Me pregunte quien te habia herido tanto, me pregunte a quien habias amado   
  
Rapidamente recobraste la compostura y me dedicaste una sonrisa, susurrandome que no tenias idea en donde el principe de Imladris habia estado esa noche. Y yo queria creerte. Todo lo que queria es que me besaras y te quedaras junto a mi, haciendome creer que mañana todo estaria tan bien como lo estaba ahora. 

Y lo hiciste, gentilmente me pusiste de pie, guiando mi rostro hacia al tuyo, besándome y mordiendo dulcemente mi labio. Me susurraste que podiamos tomar un baño caliente después de tan largo dia, y te complaci. Me deje ir a tus brazos y jale la campana para decirle a un sirviente que nos trajera agua caliente. De nuevo ignore la mirada de la doncella, pero en lo mas profundo de mi...estaba avergonzado. Yo era el cazador del Balrog, no un niño. Debi haber escuchado a mis instintos que me decian que te dejara.

Pero no pude, te necesitaba como al aire que respiraba. Asi que te segui rumbo al baño sin decir siquiera una palabra. Mi corazon latio con fuerza cuando vi la satisfacción en tu rostro cuando me despoje de mis ropas y me pare desnudo frente a ti. Te complacia, era facil notarlo. Te detuviste frente a mi y dejaste a tus manos recorrer mis costados, y y con una dulce voz tu proclamaste que era tuyo, yo asenti porque lo era, tuyo y de nadie mas. En ese momento era completamente tuyo, como siempre lo fui.

Cuando removi tu ropa, pase mis brazos por tu cintura y te estreche contra mi, clamando por tus labios en un beso salvaje. Tu reaccion no dejo mucho a la imaginación, lentamente me jalaste hacia el agua caliente diciéndome que habia suficiente espacio para ambos.  
  
Comenzamos con caricias gentiles, lavándonos uno a otros, reconfortando los musculos tensos después de un largo dia. Después tu hiciste algo que nunca habias hecho. Descansaste tu cabeza en mi hombro y pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi pecho, y con voz tremula me susurraste que te irias, que volverias a Lothlorien.

Senti una oleada de dolor en mi pecho, pero solo te aprete contra mi y susurre de vuelta, "seguire esperando por ti aun si me duele...aun te amo tanto" 

No respondiste pero besaste mi cuello y acariciaste mi sensitiva piel antes de bajar tus manos al agua, dejándolas descansar en mi entrepierna, demasiado cerca de mi erección. Me acerque a ti, deseando sentir mas. Queriendo olvidar, solo por ultima vez. Queria morar en el océano del olvido junto a ti.

Queria ser tuyo, queria sentirte profundo dentro de mi. Y cuando senti tu lengua en lugar de tus dedos deje escapar un pequeño gemido, queria que durara por siempre pero sabia que no lo haria. Que se terminaria demasiado pronto.

Como siempre te moviste con fluidez, empezando a temblar casi enseguida, haciendome arquear mi espalda cuando jalabas mi cabello forzándome a bajar la cabeza. Todo era una rutina normal para mi, pero esa noche era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero el rostro de Elladan no desaparecia de mi mente, hasta que de pronto senti algo dentro de mi, escuche mi propia voz rogando por mas.

Y tu estuviste mas que feliz de complacerme. Martillaste dentro de mi mas rapido y perdi por completo el control. Vaciándome en el agua caliente. El orgasmo golpeo mi cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo que en el tuyo y pude sentir tu semen tibio resbanlando por mis muslos. Te apartaste y voltee esperando encontrar tu rostro sonriente pero vi algo con lo que no contaba.

Ya habias salido del agua y comenzabas a vestirte. Me quede paralizado. Era verdad que te ibas. No tenias mas que darme, te acercaste antes de que pudiera hablar inventando una excusa sin sentido y dandome un beso rapido, diciendo que en verdad habias disfrutado tu estancia en Imladris, y que algun dia encontraria el amor que pudiese hacerme feliz. Y con eso como despedida saliste por mi puerta para nunca volver. El sonido de mi puerta cerrararse, fue el mas triste y solo sonido que nunca habia escuchado. Me sente solo en la que ya era agua fria tratando de definir lo que sentia dentro de mi. Pero era demasiado doloroso, no queria sentir nada. Después de un largo rato, sali del agua y me envolvi en una toalla, abri una botella y me sente en mi silla viendo la chimenea fria. Llore antes de dar un gran trago al contenido y deje volar a mi mente. 

Me pregunte si te habias ido a la recamara de Elladan para darle una despedida similar. Por que me preocupaba por Elladan? Debia haberme preocupado por mi mismo. Mire a la botella ahora vacia y cuando crei que no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar, te imaginaba montando tu caballo marchandote por el mismo camino por donde habias llegado, eternamente hermoso y orgulloso. Y las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de nuevo.

Mi corazon dio un vuelco por el pobre Elladan, el no tenia experiencia en el amor. Y si Haldir lo dejaba con el corazon roto como a mi? El principe era mi protegido; el contaba con mi consejo, con apoyarse en mi para aliviar sus problemas. Me pregunte como podria hacerlo, si podria sentarme a escucharle llorar por su corazon roto, llorando por mi amado, llorando por la marcha de Haldir.

Decidi que haria exactamente eso, no podia decepcionar a Elladan. Yo debia seguir siendo su mentor, y guardar mis propias penas dentro de mi.

Volvi a ver la botella en mi mano, estaba vacia. Llore una vez mas contemplando el atardecer. Necesitaba descansar, estaba tan cansado, tanto en mi corazon como en mi alma. Tire la botella en la chimenea y deje caer la toalla al suelo mientras me vestia. Tendria que enfrentar ese dia como cualquier otro.

/Yo soy el cazador del Balrog/

No cualquier miserable elfo, llorando por un amor perdido. Yo no soy tan debil, yo soy....senti mis lagrimas empezando a fluir de nuevo. Las detuve con enojo. Queria guardar mis lagrimas para mi mismo. Haldir no debia verlas nunca. No queria que el viera mi dolor. 

A quien trataba de convencer? Yo hubiese rogado, suplicado, llorado...cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho que Haldir se quedara. Que se quedara conmigo para siempre.

Golpee ligeramente mi cabeza y detuve mi llanto. No! No mostraria debilidad. Seria el señor Glorfindel, senescal de Imladris. Tome aire con fuerza y me mire al espejo. Lucia terrible, mis ojos rojos y mi rostro entre rojo y palido como el de un fantasma. Fue entonces que escuche un suave golpe en la puerta; no como el de Elrond o Haldir. Era uno de los gemelos, lo sabia por como tocaba.

Vi la cabeza de Elladan asomarse timidamente. Me force a mi mismo a sonreir. El lucia tan feliz, demasiado lejos del elfo devastado que yo esperaba. Me deseo buenos dias con un calido abrazo. Me miro y me dijo que lucia terrible. Rei suavemente y le dije que no habia dormido bien. Vio la botella vacia en la chimenea, y después me vio a mi preguntándome si habia bebido. Voltee y me excuse diciendo que habia sufrido de pesadillas.

Elladan parecio creerme. Comenzo a peinar mi cabello con sus dedos como siempre hacia.

El me pregunto si lo despediria. Voltee tan rapido que el arranco un poco de cabello. Le pregunte que si se iria, esperando no sonar demasiado sorprendido o sospechoso. El me dedico una brillante sonrisa y me dijo que Haldir le habia pedido que lo acompañara de vuelta a Lothlorien. Y Elrond lo habia permitido. El habia pensado que Elladan podia ayudar a esos elfos viejos en las casas de reposo.   
  
Trate con fuerza de no golpearlo, no alejarlo de mi y sentarme a llorar. Habia estado esperando consolarlo, no encontre el coraje para felicitarlo por su felicidad junto a ti. Creo que cerre mi ojos y y comence a golpear el suelo con mis pies. Lo que sea que hice aparentemente preocupo a Elladan, el jalo mi brazo y me hablo preguntándome si me sentia bien. 

Voltee ocultándome de el, después de un momento retome mi mascara y voltee una vez mas con una sonrisa. Al parecer Elladan lo creyo, o al menos eso parecio. Quizas el lo deseaba tanto que lo creyo, por mi el podia creer cualquier cosa que quisiera.   
  
Lo abrace diciendole lo feliz que estaba por el. El trato de lucir inocente cuando me pregunto que a que me referia pero cuando le dije que podia ver el amor que irradiaba de el, enrojecio. Fue demasiado lindo. El lucia como si lo hubiese encontrado robando pasteles en la cocina. Me hizo prometerle que no le diria a Elrond ya que no estaba seguro que lo dejaria ir si supiese la verdadera razon por la que el queria viajar con el capitan de Lothlorien. Le dedique una sonrisa, esperando poder mantener mis lagrimas lejos.

Fue justo a tiempo, el me abrazo jalandome con el. Yo solo pensaba en que tenia que hacer esto, que podia hacerlo. Que podia darles la cara a Elladan y a ti viéndolos marcharse juntos. Por mucho que lo sintiera por mi, Elladan necesitaba verme feliz por el. El contaba conmigo.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos ahí de pie a la entrada, me senti como el dia que te vi llegar. Tu llegaste e hiciste que mi corazon diera un vuelco, yo solo tenia que endurecerme y entender. Elrohir debio sentir algo que Elladan no noto, por que el vino hacia mi y paso un brazo alrededor de mi, descansando su hombro en mi cabeza. Lo sabia?

Y luego tu viniste, trayendo tu cabello mientras relinchaba poniendote junto a Elladan, te despediste, me llamaste Señor Glorfindel y yo te llame Capitan de Lothlorien mientras tomaba aire y te devolvia el gesto mientras veia esos encantadores ojos que habian brillado dándome sensuales promesas cuando llegaste. Esos que ahora estaban muertos para mi. Esos que me miraban como lo habrian hecho con cualquier otro elfo. 

No puse atencion cuando te despediste de Elrohir, automaticamente Elladan se acerco para despedirse tambien. Y luego, te vi marcharte con el, mientras volteabas a verlo, con esa misteriosa sonrisa en tus labios que yo tanto amaba.

Nunca mas volveria a ver esa sonrisa tuya para mi. Habia terminado. Servi a tu propósito. El entender esto me golpeo como un martillo, y le susurre a Elrohir que me gustaria ir adentro de nuevo. Que estaba muy cansado y necesitaba descansar un poco....

/soy el cazador del Balrog, puedo hacer esto/

FIN


End file.
